


Silver Coin & Polished Gun

by moonbehindmountain



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Shinra Company, Tseng - Freeform, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), rufusshinra, tseng x rufus, tsengru, tsengturks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbehindmountain/pseuds/moonbehindmountain
Summary: Rufus Shinra consults with Tseng of the Turks regarding weapon proficiencies and power  - its the dawning of a new era.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra & Tseng, Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Silver Coin & Polished Gun

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ READERS ONLY

The champagne glasses clinked quietly and the two men drank delicately from the thin rims. Live music played quietly in the corner, a mellow, rolling beat and smooth brass.

“Very dry,” Tseng sipped again for a second taste, removing his glove to cup the flute. “Delicate.” 

“A Virve Piquot Black Label.” Rufus Shinra’s eyes glittering in the dim yellow light of the lounge. A floor-length window revealing distant artificially twinkling lights, stark evidence of Shinra’s contribution to mankind. “To celebrate. I can sense it...the beginning of a new era. It’s going to be soon.”

Tseng shifted on the leather barstool to meet his gaze. Rufus set his glass down on the coaster sitting on the glossy bartop. He knew the wood was grenadil, blackwood. Expensive, paid out of his father’s pocket on behalf of the Shinra elite. Tseng was right, the champagne was dry. And ridiculously exorbitant. He loved wasting his father’s money. In a way one part of it disgusted him, this indulgence, this promise of wealth on the basis of compliance. He knew there was nothing on the other side but sheer self-indulgence. He didn’t want to understand it, but he knew his father; he knew that, like so much of what he did, this too was a symbol - the President of Shinra Electric Power Company owned everything.

“I wanted to thank you for all you’ve done,” Rufus looked him over, resting his face on his fist. “You’ve proven to be an ally to me despite what’s happened.”

“No need to get sentimental,” Tseng said nonchalantly. He knew they were both men who knew how to play this game of power, this push and pull of survival. And in turn they’d given each other a look at their decks, they’d laid down the cards, pushed all their chips forward. It wouldn’t be a reward without a bit of risk. He also knew that beyond anything, Tseng was loyal, and he was loyal to him. He also knew that at one point, he had technically saved his life, and he wasn’t quick to forget that. 

“In any regard, I hope to have you remain by my side.”

“If the time comes,” Tseng drained his glass. “I’m surprised to hear you talk like this, Vice President. You’re not one to typically show reliance on anyone.” 

“I won’t shy away from acknowledging aptitude, especially with a weapon,” Rufus stated, refilling Tseng’s glass with a gentle hiss of the champagne’s carbonation. “And I wouldn’t consider reliance so much as a...partnership.” 

“Is that so?” Tseng brushed his finger against Rufus’ in an accidental gesture as they locked eyes. 

“Do you mind showing me?” Rufus said clinically, not averting his gaze. “Your gun.” 

“It’s nothing special. An automatic weapon meant for quick jobs and security. Yours is much more powerful.”

“But you have the accuracy. The speed. I’ve seen it in action.”

“Hm,” Tseng’s narrow dark eyes shifted. He wouldn’t admit it but a shallow pride was welling up in his chest. His gun felt a bit heavier in its holster at his side as he actively noticed it. The fact that this gun offered security to both himself and others was something he internally deemed important. He’d trained for years to master it. 

“Consider it an order,” Rufus pulled a coin out from his pant’s pocket, pushed it towards the barkeep with the tap of his fingers. “You know where to meet me.” 

\---

The shooting range was empty and quiet beyond the subtle hum of the metal-armed target mechanism that lay far down the industrial compound. A dim blue light cast a glow over everything as Tseng closed the large door behind him with a considerate click. 

“I’m ready,” Rufus said, his arms leaning up against the concrete counter. He’d removed his signature heavy jacket and was wearing the Shinra corporate uniform - white button down, black slacks, black oxfords. Tseng thought briefly that the simplicity suited him, his gaudy jacket was more of something of the President’s style, not Rufus’. 

“Not quite,” Tseng said, retrieving two sets of small electronic pods from his pocket, “You need protection. We may not use it on the job, Vice President, but in practice, in this small space, it’s best to be safe.” 

Rufus hesitated, saying, “This is for beginners.”

But upon seeing Tseng’s stern face he reluctantly opened his palm to receive the ear plugs. In the time it took him to insert them, Tseng had removed his gun from the holster and was weighing the weapon in his hand. 

“Can you hear me?” Tseng’s voice crackled, tinny in the earpiece. 

Rufus nodded.

“Alright, let’s set it up,” Tseng flicked a switch underneath the counter and with a mechanical whirr the target mechanism sputtered to life. Glowing blue targets flickered on in the distance. 

“Here,” Tseng passed the gun to him, handle first. Rufus received it and, as he’d always carried his two-barrel shotgun, held it up. 

“It’s light,” he observed. “Seems easy to work with.”

“You have to use two hands,” Tseng said respectfully, approaching him. “May I?”

“Go ahead,” Rufus consented.

Tseng supported Rufus’ hand beneath the handle and then positioned his other hand over the grip, then a finger over the trigger. 

“The safety is still on, but why don’t you aim?” Tseng encouraged. 

Rufus aligned the front and back sights, lifting the gun away from his body and pointing towards one of the distant targets. Tseng clicked the safety off and then, stepping back, said,

“Go ahead.” 

The gun fired and the casing dropped to the floor with a quiet clinking. 

“Angular shift error,” the target mechanism reported in a female voice. “Realign front sight.” 

“Inaccurate,” Rufus retorted, “My front sight was spot on.” 

Tseng knew that he’d probably hesitated in pulling the trigger, resulting in a bad shot. He’d never seen Rufus show any sort of reluctance or anxiety at the handling of a weapon, but something about his gun had him off his game. Maybe it was because he was so used to the brute force of his double-barreled shotgun. Accuracy didn’t really matter with a gun of that much force.

“It requires a quick pull. Breathe in before you discharge.” 

Rufus shifted uncomfortably at the advice, but attempted again after reaiming. 

Shot, clink. 

The machine had nothing to report other than, “Target damage assessment 42%.”

“Better,” Rufus twitched, setting the gun down, pressing a few fingers to his forehead. 

“How is it feeling?” Tseng assessed, switching the safety back on. 

“It’s interesting, different from what I am used to,” he said coldly, wringing out his wrist. “I’d like to practice more. I want to be prepared when the time comes.” 

“You know if you request me here, Vice President, I’ll be here to help,” Tseng said gently, his voice in Rufus’ earpiece. Rufus felt Tseng’s body warm and close to his as he reached over for his gun and returned it to its holster. 

“My loyalties lie with Shinra and whoever at the time is in charge of corporate affairs. And this gun represents protection for whomever that may be.” 

Rufus looked over his shoulder at him. He knew what he meant. Once his father died, Tseng would answer to him. He’d stay with him. Protect him. His blue eyes were void and emotionless, but met Tseng’s which were brimming with an emotion he couldn’t quite understand. 

“You know this, Rufus,” Tseng said, grasping him by the wrist affirmatively. His grip was firm. “I’m loyal to you.” 

“That’s out of line, Tseng,” Rufus scolded quietly, pulling away slightly. 

Tseng gently removed Rufus’ earplugs, brushing Rufus’ hair behind his ear and running his fingers gingerly along his neck. Rufus simply smelled valuable, like salt and skin and expensive cologne. The smell of it aroused him, not because it was the smell of someone rich, but because it was him. A man he knew who he knew ruled by fear because he also feared. He feared failure. Death. He wanted to control it. Tseng knew all this. He wanted to destroy it. Help rebuild it. Tear apart this man and release him.

“Don’t tell me you’re so cold as to not notice this,” Tseng said, unbuttoning Rufus’ shirt from the bottom up. “Then go ahead, Vice President. Tell me directly why you invited me here. You could’ve asked any one of the Turks to help you aim a simple handgun. But I don’t see anyone else here but you and I.”

Rufus grabbed Tseng by the forearm. Tseng stopped unbuttoning his shirt, but nuzzled his lips against Rufus’ neck, kissing it softly. Rufus felt his cock press up against his slacks in stimulation. 

“Fucker,” Rufus admitted, breathless. It was true, behind the constant veil he held up, the lack of emotion, it was all a farce to protect himself. But right now, he was here with the one man who’d offer him full protection no matter what.

“I’ll show you how to shoot my gun. But, let me address you first as a man,” Tseng whispered in his ear, wrapping one hand around the back of Rufus’ neck and slipping the other down his slacks, underneath his underwear, wrapping his hand tenderly around Rufus’ cock. His public hair was thick and soft and Tseng was sure it was as translucent as the hair on his head. The thought of seeing it in full view pushed him to stroke Rufus faster. 

“Ung,” Rufus whimpered, then, asserting in the only way he knew how to when in a powerless position said, “Don’t do anything like that unless I tell you to, fucking Turk.” 

“Yes, sir,” Tseng whispered smiling, stroking in long, gentle massages. “But you want this badly don’t you?” 

Rufus felt his whole body pulsing. He’d never felt like this before. He felt like he was on fire, every nerve ending lit up, emotion welling and surging. A part of him suddenly felt like crying, but he wasn’t sure why. 

“I-I do,” Rufus gasped as Tseng wrapped his arm around his torso, still stroking with his other hand. 

“I didn’t know you wore jewelry, Vice President,” Tseng said playfully as his fingers flicked over Rufus’ navel piercing. Rufus felt Tseng's cock pulse against the back of his thigh. 

“D-Don’t let that turn you on, it was a stupid thing I did a long time ago,” Rufus gasped. 

Tseng smirked.

“So, what are you going to do about your cock getting all hard because of it?” Rufus reprimanded. His voice was getting louder, attempting at authority, but all Tseng could hear was an utterly submissive whimper. The fact that Rufus needed him to take care of him aroused him even further. “Are you going to get to fucking me or not?” 

“Is that an order?” Tseng growled in his ear, pulling Rufus’ arm behind his back, tugging him to his body. “Because you know I can’t disobey an order from my superior.” 

“Why, are you scared I’ll yell at you?” Rufus said, attempting at disconcern. 

Tseng unhitched his belt and Rufus heard the rustle of his pants as they hit the ground. 

“Bend over, Vice President,” Tseng said. “If that’s what you want.” 

“I’m not paying you,” Rufus stated, dropping to his knees. 

Something about that statement hit Tseng in the gut.

“Hmf, is that how you’ve gotten it like this before? I’m not like that Rufus. Don’t you ever take me for that kind of man. I take care of a man for the sake of pleasure and his honor.” 

“Just wanted to make things clear,” Rufus said, leaning into his palms. “We’re men of business after all.” 

“Not here we aren’t,” Tseng said, arching his body over Rufus’ and readying his cock with his hand to enter him. “Right now, you’re my lover, or my fuck boy, whatever you want, Vice President.” 

“Just do it,” Rufus said, biting his lip and closing his eyes in anticipation. He hoped Tseng couldn’t see his face. It probably looked so pathetic and weak. Tseng dripped cool lubricant over his asshole, applying it carefully with his thumb. He heard the sloppy, sticky noise of him applying it to his own member. He didn’t ask why he’d brought it with him but he was secretly glad he did. Then, he felt him enter him, slowly. Rufus felt the familiar initial cramping feeling that came with penetration, but then surrendered himself to the pleasure of the deep sensation. 

Tseng wrapped his hand around the back of Rufus’ neck as drew him closer to him and thrusted in short, deep huffs. His grip tightened as he seemed to surrender himself to the pleasurable sensation of his thrusting as it turned rhythmic and almost primitive. 

“Agn,” Rufus muffled, grabbing his shirt nearby to stifle his moaning. “Mmf, mmf.” 

Tseng let out quiet grunts as his thrusting intensified. His skin clapped gently against his superior’s.

“Mmf, you better make me cum,” Rufus spat out between gritted teeth. His taut cock throbbed with pleasure as Tseng massaged the deepest parts of him, releasing intense waves of pleasure. 

“A-ah! Ugh,” Rufus moaned, almost as if in surprise at his own ability to orgasm, as he grabbed at his erupting cock with one hand, steading himself with the other. 

Tseng withdrew, releasing his cum onto Rufus’ back in steady, soundless huffs. 

“Hng,” Rufus breathed heavily, then collapsed onto the floor, cupping himself. “You got yourself all over me, get something to clean up.” 

Tseng, breathing heavily, wiped his brow with one finger, composing himself. He attempted to clean off what he’d left of himself on Rufus with his undershirt. 

Rufus dressed quickly then said, “I’m going back to my room to shower this all off. You can either join me or not.”

“Did you enjoy it?” Tseng asked, rather brazenly. 

Rufus turned aside. 

“You fucked me adequately, Turk,” he said composedly. “I wouldn’t be opposed to meeting again.”

Tseng smiled gently. 

“We can’t escape or smother our emotions, Rufus. But we can own them and then try to control them. And you already know I’ll be with you when this all ends. See you upstairs.”


End file.
